This application requests funds for a new high performance 9.4T NMR spectrometer to be used as a shared facility at The Rockefeller University. The new instrument is needed to (a) provide state-of-the-art sensitivity, chemical shift separation, and data processing capabilities and (b) provide adequate access to investigators with long term or specifically scheduled experiments which cannot be accommodated on current equipment. The proposed instrument will be used in structural and conformational studies of peptides, proteins, carbohydrates, lipids, and enzyme substrates and cofactors. The NMR shared facilities will also be used for metabolic studies via 13C and 31P NMR, and instrumentation development for improved NMR excitation and detection of nuclei of biomedical interest. The instrument proposed is a Varian XL-400, or similar.